grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Spinnetod
|referenced = |season1 = X |season2 = X }} A Spinnetod (pronunciation: SHPIN-nuh-toht, Grimm: SPIN-nuh-tod; Germ. Spinne "spider" + Tod "death"; plural: '-tode''') is a spider-like Wesen. According to Monroe, there aren't many Spinnetode in the Wesen world, which is probably a very good thing for the males in the community, as females are known to kill their mates shortly after copulation (something Monroe quickly pointed out to Nick, implying they are notorious for doing so). This is evidenced by only one record of Spinnetode in Marie Kessler's library, an account passed along from a Japanese Grimm to another Grimm visiting Singapore. Biology When they woge, the changes they exhibit are among the most extreme in the Wesen world: arachnid-like fangs emerge from their mouth and their eyes becoming bug-eyed and black, and their hands become clawed. Spinnetode exhibit autotomy; that is, they can "drop" a segment of a limb (such as a finger) and regenerate it within a matter of days. They, or at least female Spinnetode, are also extremely agile and fast. They can climb vertically with ease. Females are strong, stronger than both male Spinnetod and humans, and also appear to be as strong as Grimms. Le retour d'age Female Spinnetode are known to molt their skin every five years from an age presumably as early as 13, a process known as ''le retour d'age (the return of age). Before molting, they must devour a male's (Wesen or human) insides in order to expand enough to crack their outermost layer of skin. Because Wesen (like humans) have three layers of skin, this molting must occur daily for a period of three days. If molting does not occur, the skin ages quite rapidly. The biological imperative is extremely difficult to resist, and a Spinnetod who manages to resist will be condemned to premature aging. There is no evidence that female Spinnetode enjoy killing men (they usually show signs of remorse before and after the kill), yet it is rare that one should be able to resist it. The feeding process involves vomiting a sort of digestive juice into the victims mouth, liquefying their innards, then biting the abdomen of the victim and sucking out the newly digested material (degueulasse - "disgusting"). This is most commonly done immediately following the seduction of a man. Behavior Compared to the other spider-like Wesen, some of which simply molt and others of which eat their own children, Spinnetode are the most feared and can be thought of as the "black widows" of the Wesen world. They have an attraction to shiny objects such as watches and dislike the water. Wieder Spinnetod , unable to molt her aged skin due to the reformed way of living.]] Some Spinnetod choose not to live this violent lifestyle, they are known as Wieder Spinnetod (pronunciation: VEE-dər SHPIN-nuh-toht, Grimm: SPIN-nuh-tod; Germ. wieder "again" + Spinnetod; "again" in this context refers to the concept of being (a) "born again", Germ. wiedergeboren, which is a common metaphor used to describe that someone has become religious and/or changed his/her ways). The Wieder Spinnetod don't appear to need the strict regimen of diet, drugs and exercise other Wesen such as Blutbaden require; although they must refrain from wearing shiny things because Spinnetoden are attracted to them and this encourages the Spinnetod impulses. Unfortunately female Wieder Spinnetod's experiences the effects of rapid aging since they are unable to molt without consuming human entrails. An example is the Spinnetod known as Charlotte, who's actually 26 years old but appears 70 due to her condition. Its unknown if this aging effect merely results in the appearance of age or if the lifespan of female Wieder Spinnetod's are genuinely limited. Excerpt from Grimm Diaries The Spinnetode are the "Black Widows" of the creature world, known for the gruesome way they dispatch their victims. Using sexuality to seduct, they liquefy the organs of their prey with a highly corrosive acid, suck them out and mummify the remains. '' ''Plagued by a condition of rapid aging, they can only prevent it by KILLING AND SUCKING THE LIFE OUT OF YOUNG MEN, which also gives them a regenerative ability. Spinnetod-book1.png|Spinnetod Spinnetod-book2.png|A Spinnetod stalking a man Spinnetod-book3.png|Spinnetod Images Spinnetod Charlotte1.png|Charlotte in Wesen form. Spinnetod R. Marcinko1.png|Robert in morphed form. Spinnetod L. Marcinko1.png Spinnetod S. Marcinko1.png|Sally in morphed form. Fluvus_Pestilentia2.png|Spinnetod infected with Fluvus Pestilentia. Spinnetod.PNG|Concept Art See also *Grimm Diaries excerpt *Grimm Guide profile